Baiting the Watchdog
by OneHellofaFangrell
Summary: When all of the thrill of the earl's cases dies down, Sebastian Michaelis grows bored with his work. Of course, ever the perfect butler, he remains steadfast and dutiful- but he cannot resist the temptation to bait his young master. The watchdog, naturally, cannot resist a bone when it's waved right before his nose...


**Hello everyone, and to my subscribers from iFunny. Thank you for visiting this story!**

**It's my first Black Butler fiction, and I haven't seen the anime, so it's a little bit of a crude fic. In time, I hope to improve :) I hope you will all help me do so, too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any of the things read here. I am not the author, Yana Toboso retains all copyright and no infringement is intended. Thank you.**

* * *

Darkness swallowed the stars. The moon, having had her share of fighting to be seen through the suffocating fog of the late hour, had retired behind the black abyss, not one measly ray of light breaking through. The air hung stagnantly, its thick, icy depths laying siege to all it encompassed. No animal could be heard. Not the eerie hoot of a screech owl, not the hiss of a cicada, not even the grating crunch of a dead leaf as it is dragged along the ground.

All was silent.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The frustrated, impatient cry of Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive, sliced through the quiet and pierced his butler's superhuman hearing. Swiftly setting down the vase he had just shined to a perfectly polished gleam, Sebastian Michaelis hastened to his master's study, his steps quiet and light as they danced across the floor of the manor. In mere moments, he reached the door and knocked three times, wondering what his lord had so petulantly summoned him for.

"My lord?" Sebastian addressed, standing before the short boy dressed in a dashing shade of dark emerald. The boy's lips, perpetually frowning, pulled back into a snarl at the sight of his butler. He slowly raised his head from where it rested upon the palm of his hand, propped up by an elbow on his desk.

"I want cake, Sebastian," the boy ordered huffily, his one visible cerulean eye narrowing as if to challenge his butler to defy him. Naturally, he did.

With a graceful flick of his wrist, the man replied with feigned remorse, "Young master, the hour is late. It's almost time for you to retire. Cake at this hour would be far too rich… Perhaps the master would like me to bring him some warm milk and honey?" The offer, though innocent and even considerate in nature, fell flat with the earl who knew that it was not at all considerate. His teeth clenched in annoyance.

"I do not wish for milk and honey," the boy with teal locks of hair spat. "I am not some silly child." A growl caught in the back of his throat from the ludicrous thought of being viewed as such.

Both butler and master knew this game very well. As respectable a servant as Sebastian Michaelis was, he often teased the boy with little suggestions of overly indulgent proposals, provoking the young earl to anger. It irked Ciel to no end when Sebastian disregarded his maturity in favor of his age.

Red eyes dancing with repressed amusement, the butler agreed, "No, of course not, my lord." The earl, opening his mouth to no doubt repeat his request for cake, was promptly interrupted by, "Shall I bring you chamomile tea instead? It is well suited for the time of night and will help you sleep. You've been balancing accounts since the morning, young master. You must be tired."

It crossed Ciel's mind to bark at his master about refusing to bring dessert, but he ultimately settled on glaring peevishly at the black-haired, well-dressed servant. At last, he replied, "Fine. Bring me tea." He waved his hand, dismissing Sebastian with a look of disdain. The man bowed gracefully before his master, long raven bangs falling elegantly about his face, and then exited the study, making his way toward the kitchen while deep in mirth-filled thoughts.

Oh, he knew how to irritate his young master, and he could do so easily. It happened to be one of his favorite pastimes. Although Ciel often ended up kidnapped and bound or in some other troubling situation, the fact of the matter was simply that Sebastian spent the majority of his time doing menial work as a butler. And to the demon, his life felt utterly boring at times.

Thus, he'd taken up the rather entertaining hobby of discovering new ways to bring to life that vibrant storm in his master's eye. That one visible eye not covered by hair or cloth or marred by a demon's mark was absolutely captivating, even for a man who had seen the most aesthetically pleasing sights. And when that eye of the Caribbean glowed in fury, it took on the glorious illusion of a tempest, vengeful waves crashing behind whatever reflection rested there.

Yes, his master was very pleasing to behold, he would admit. And nothing could quite compare to that twisted little scowl he sported when he had been teased. For those reasons, Sebastian Michaelis, a demon from hell and a butler to a boy who might as well have been from hell too, found himself passive-aggressively baiting the queen's watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**It's just a short little introduction. I hope you all liked it :) Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it ^^ I should update within a few months, maybe.**


End file.
